


The Clara Nightengale Musical Video Shoot Fiasco

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Heroes, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Clara Nightengale who is a pop star in Europe is in Paris to launch her new hit song "Paris Party" which is the European version of the Latin song "La Murga De Panama" (Panamanian Party) which is a tribute to super heroes of the Latin genre like the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. The catch is that Chloe Bourgeois is not impressed with Salsa music in Paris, she plans to crash the party. Can Miraculous Ladybug and The Lexicon Bandits prevent Hawk Moth from akumatizing Clara?





	1. An invitation from Clara Nightengale for her fans to learn how to dance to Salsa music

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the plot may not be ahem politically correct since the music in this story is Salsa and not Pop music. My intention in this story is that the Lexicon Bandits want to teach Marinette and Adrien to believe in themselves and not allow stress over people from suspecting that the two Paris superheroes in their down time.

Clara Nightengale who is the company of her entourage of the Moreno twins who are Donna and Debi Moreno, their cousin Becky Botsford and their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel are doing a commercial ad for a brand of coffee that is popular in France.

The song in the background is the song "Black Coffee" as Clara is dancing to the song with the twins dancing with male dancers that are part of Clara's dance team as well as Clara who is dancing cheek to cheek with a male dancer as the voice over says "When you are in Paris, stop by your favorite street side café and have some Parisian Coffee. It will make you day better than ever. Count on it."

After the commercial break ends, Clara is on the screen telling her fans that is going to do a video shoot as a tribute to Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. She has invited all of the teens in Paris to tryout to land a role as Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir.

At this point Chloe Bourgerois who is the daughter of Paris Mayor Andre Bourgeois is growling at the television set as she gets off the couch as her slave I mean close friend Sabrina Raincomprix is surprised that her master I mean close friend is jealous that the kids from Fair City are in a television commercial with her favorite singer.

Chloe then yells "Of all of the people in the world that have to come to Paris, it had to be those stinking Moreno twins, Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob and that screwball Gabrielle 'Don't call me Gabby or Squirrel Girl' Squirrel are doing ads for a video shoot in this town?"

Sabrina then tells Chloe "By the looks of things you are extremely jealous."

Chloe then tells Sabrina "No I am not jealous of them. I think they are wonderful village people from Panama who moved from that jungle to Fair City and now they want to take over Paris. Over my dead body." (Just for the record the artists are straight and the term village people refers to the villages of Panama.) 

Then Sabrina tells Chloe "Be careful what you wish for Chloe. There are rumors that the twins and Gabrielle are trained in boxing and the martial arts. You would have more fun flashing money on payday in the tough neighborhoods in Paris since you could get mugged by robbers." (The three heroes were trained in combat fighting in Portobelo Panama)

Chloe then talks back to Sabrina by telling her in a tense voice "Sure. And I am the president of the Wordgirl fan club in Europe."( T J Botsford is the president of the Wordgirl fan flub in America) 

>At this time what Chloe does not know is that Jacqueline Moreno who was a heel female wrestler had a chat with Mayor Bourgeois to ask for permission to place a bug inside his home to make sure that no harm comes to Chloe due to her holier than thou persona.

Jacqueline who is in her hotel room that is owned by Andre Bourgeois tells her daughters Donna and Debi "Donna and Debi. If there is one characteristic of the mayor, is that if you grease his palms enough times, our plans to take down Chloe back to Terra Firma will be easier than your dad calling for a press conference telling the humanoids that he has plans to pitch for the New York Mets organization next spring. Boy oh boy, I can make Victoria Best look like a choir girl singing 'Ave Maria' at the local church we attend every Saturday." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	2. Pops Moreno Gives Adrien A Life Lesson About Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in this story is that Chloe Bourgeois who is the president of the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Club will attempt to crash the video that Clara Nightengale is about to make as a tribute to Miraculous Ladybug since as president of the fan club she feels that she should be the star of the show and not Marinette Dupain-Chang who is secretly the super hero. However Pops Moreno has a pep talk with Adrien Agreste about fear.

At this time Nathalie Sancouer who basically is the mouthpiece to her boss Gabriel Agreste who is secretly Hawk Moth is watching his son via a smart phone to instruct his son from his home which Ronnie "Pops" Moreno calls it "The French Rock" since anytime that Adrien does something wrong to tick off his father, he winds up doing time inside his home as punishment for disobeying his rules, tells his son who he sees in the dressing room getting ready to wear the Cat Noir costume "Do your best to make me proud."

 

Then Adrien tells his dad "I will do my best for you dad." Then Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who is the father of the identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and the uncle of Becky Botsford then looks at Adrien as he scared that if he appears onstage wearing his mask that the teens will think that Cat Noir and Adrien are the same person.

Pops then tells Adrien "If I were your dad..."

Nathalie then tells Pops in a serious tone "Then Gabriel would not be his father. I just wonder why you are nicknamed 'Pops'? It is a corny nickname."

Then Ronnie tells Nathalie "Nathalie, let me explain why I am nicknamed 'Pops.'" Nathalie then sits down next to Adrien who is not wearing his mask. Ronnie then tells the couple "I was given the nickname 'Pops' since I was pitching for the Panamanian national baseball team back in 2009, I was summoned to pitch in relief at the Rod Carew Stadium in Panama City Panama to face three of the toughest batters that played for the U S National team during the Spring before baseball season started. On nine straight fastballs right down the heart of home plate, three minor league baseball players who represented their nation struck out trying to hit my 98 miles per hour fastball which ended by them swinging at air. My battery mate (catcher) Manny De Los Santos told me 'Ronaldo (his real name) you throw a fastball so hard that it popped into my glove.' I enjoyed that nickname."

Adrien then tells Ronnie "Nice baseball story. Even though I do not watch baseball games on television due to my modeling work, that story is amazing. But I still am nervous having to wear this mask."

Ronnie then tells Adrien "Homes, if you do not want to go the stage since you are afraid of people thinking that are a super hero, then give me that mask and I will do the video shoot with either Marinette or my spouse Jacqueline. Remember this rule 'Quitters never win battles.'"

Then Clara enters the dressing room where she sees Adrien who is nearly in tears after he received a stern lecture from Ronnie Moreno. Clara asks Adrien "What did this horrible man do to you? I see that you are crying."

Adrien then tells Clara "Ronnie just gave a lecture that I should not fear wearing the costume and do the video. I feel better already. Thank you Pops for the pep talk."

Ronnie then tells Adrien "I just wonder how your dad would feel if he wants me to be your Godfather."

Nathalie then tells Ronnie in a joking manner "The Panamanians will invade Paris before that happens."

Ronnie then tells Nathalie "Come on Nathalie, we love our nation. Nice weather, nice looking ladies and what a nightlife." Adrien, Clara and Nathalie all share a great laugh as Adrien gets his mask on to walk on stage. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	3. Chloe Bourgeois Finds Out That The Band Members From Fair City Are Not Impressed With Her Hero Worship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Bourgeois who is the president of the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Club and the love interest of Adrien Agreste who is secretly Cat Noir or as Jacqueline Moreno calls him in a form of affection "Jobber Noir" since he the hero who takes dives in battle since Ladybug is the hero has this plan to show Clara Nightengale that she should be in the video that Clara is planning to shoot as a tribute to the Parisian heroes will have an encounter of the former lady heel wrestler who in the words of Andre Bourgeois who is the mayor of Paris wonder if Jacqueline Moreno is living proof that she admires military leaders from her homeland who are deceased and do not take gruff from anyone.

At this time Chloe Bourgeois who is in the company of her father Andre are inside the studio where Clara Nightengale is getting ready to invite the fans of the two Parisian super heroes to try out to be in her new video along with the members of the Yankee I mean American musical band "Becky And Her Raiders" which consists of Becky Botsford (lead vocals), Donna Moreno (bass guitar), her twin younger sister Debi (alto trumpet) and Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel (drummer) as Chloe tells the teens at the venue "Don't look now you cretins. The person that is going to be in this video will be me." The members of Becky And Her Raiders who are dressed in their Colonial American costumes for females then start to cover their mouths as they cough "Cow dunk, cow dunk."

Chloe then tells the band members "Let me guess you plebeians. You are just jealous of me since I am the best at everything." Then the band members start their coughing routine by having their hands over their mouths saying "Cow bum. Cow bum." as Chloe is burning angry as Jacqueline Moreno tells the mayor "Mister mayor, if you cannot control the behavior of your daughter, having my band members cough vulgarities at her is going to be the least of your concerns." At this time Gabrielle plays a short drum beat followed by the strike of the cymbal. 

At this point Debi plays a few notes of the song "Panamanian flag" on her trumpet as Clara tells Debi "What is the name of that tune? I like it." 

As Debi then removes her trumpet she calls Louisa from her lips she tells Clara "It is called 'Panamanian flag' it is our second national anthem after 'The Isthmus Anthem.'"

 

Then Chloe tells Debi "For your information young lady, we are in France. Not in that jungle down there" 

 

Debi then laughs at Chloe as she tells her "Did you know that if you spent time in Seteganti in the Darien province, we would not be held responsible if the Indians in that town would have 'Roast Chloe' for dinner." The kids in the audience which include Ayla Cesarie, Marientte Dupain-Chang and Nino Lahitte get a good laugh. Of course that would not happen since the natives in that part of the world want to live a long life and not pass away from Kuru. 

Then Clara then tell Marinette and Adrien "You two youngsters come with me to be fitted to play the roles of the Parisian heroes. This is one show that no one will forget." She winks at the band members from Fair City who have reached an agreement to use their musical powers to erase any memories of anything that they do not want revealed to their fans.

Adrien then mumbles to himself "I am better off playing piano at the French Rock." (His dad's home)

Marinette tells Ayla "The show must go on. Having Chloe play Ladybug will set back relations between France and Panama back to the Stone Age." At this time Chloe is red faced as she and her father leave the building to regroup.

Jacqueline then tells Chloe "Hey Chloe. Are you having a 'No Mas' moment? Don't leave us too soon. The fun is about to start. Who I am going to call babble rabble? Nino?"

Nino Lahitte then whispers to Ayla "How did I get into this conversation?"

Alya tells Nino "Miss Jacqueline just said that if Chloe leaves, she will have to deal with you as the donkey and Chloe is the tick." 

Nino then mumbles "I am starting to know why Jacqueline is considered living proof that former wrestler Judy Martin has sisters." More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl. If you believe that Judy Martin is related to Jacqueline, then Judy will swear on the grave of the late Fabulous Moolah that her former boss ran a numbers racket.


	4. Chloe Bourgeois gets her way in this shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Bourgeois who is the President of the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Club is angry that she had been disrespected by the band members of "Becky And Her Raiders" by having them mock her when she claimed that she should play the role of Miraculous Ladybug instead of Marinette Dupain Chang. The fireworks are warming up.

As Chloe and her dad are leaving the venue where the video shoot of the song that Clara Nightengale who is a pop star in Europe who admires Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir, the members of "Becky And Her Raiders" were chanting "Na na na na, na na na say goodbye." several times that the teens who are in the audience started to follow to sing along.

Chloe and her dad then went inside the limo as Mayor Andre Bourgeois told his daughter "I am sorry that those Yankees offended you since you are not allowed to play the role of Miraculous Ladybug in the video. You should learn not to badmouth the nation of Panama. What I know about that nation, it is nicknamed 'The Center Of The Universe'.

Chloe then plays her ace in the hold card. Chloe tells her dad "If you do not call off this video shoot, I will tell mom what happened here."

Andre then tells his daughter "Okay you win. We will enter that venue and call off the show since there is a law that video shoot cannot done without my permission."

Chloe then thinks to herself "My ace card works all of the time." The duo get ready to walk in when Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who is the dad of the twins Donna and Debi Moreno and the uncle of Becky Botsford introducing the band "Becky And Her Raiders" as they were getting to shoot the video "Panamanian Party" along with Clara Nightengale along with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Chang who are dressed in their super hero costumes.

Mayor Bourgeois then tells the audience of teens "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Due to circumstances beyond our control, the video shoot is cancelled indefinitely."

Then Jacqueline Moreno is the mother of the Moreno twins and the aunt of Becky Botsford then says to the Mayor and his daughter "Bull (censored)." as she covers her mouth and tells the Mayor of Paris "I apologize for my foul mouth. However I will not take back what I said. Now with the smirk of Chloe's face, I will take action. Remember this Chloe, never tick me off. I do not get mad, I get even." 

Jacqueline then does this flying leap from the stage to the front row like a female Mexican wrestler called "La Plancha" as Chloe is shocked that Jacqueline who worked pro wrestling matches back in Panama and the U S is coming down like a flying missile as she lands on her upper torso as Chloe falls to the ground on her back as Jacqueline then decides to slap her across her face as Sabrina Raincomprix tries to separate the two ladies from beating each other up.

Chloe then yells at the top of her lung "No mas. I surrender, Leave me alone. Someone help me." Then Officer Raincomprix attempt to hold back Jacqueline as she is getting cheered by the teens who chant "Raider. Raider." when Jacqueline is then held back by her husband Ronnie and Becky Botsford as the two ladies are separated by their respective parties. Then Chloe starts to cry since her feelings were hurt.

Then Jacqueline tells the Mayor in anger "Let me give you some advice, sir. We came here to give your people a show that we waited a long time to do. Either let us film this (Censored) video shoot or we will not sing for you this afternoon. What is it?" 

Mayor Bourgeois tells Chloe "I do not care If you call your mom. The show must go on." Then the kids in the audience give Jacqueline a huge ovation as Chloe's plan to crash the video has been postponed for now. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	5. Bless Her Heart. Clara Is The Sickest Person In France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chloe Bourgeois is red faced after Jacqueline Moreno who is secretly the top heel wrestler in Fair City used on her lucha libre (Free Fight) flying leaps on her, the fun Is about to start when Clara Nightengale when the battle royal inside the studio led her too break her microphone when in effect, it places the video shoot in jeopardy.

At this Chloe after her dad Mayor Bourgeois and Officer Raincomprix restrained Chloe Bourgeois from attacking Jacqueline Moreno after the mother of the Moreno twins Donna and Debi yelled at her in Spanish "How many times do I have to tell you that I am the last person in this (Censored) city that you want to mess with." 

 

Everyone in the studio looked at the twins so they could interpret what their home said. Donna said to all of the teens inside the studio "If you guys are smart and I know you are very clever, do not interrupt this video shoot again. My mom had to leave Fair City to promote a musical show in honor of your ahem guardian angels (Uses the fingers as a quote sign). Now do us and our band members a favor. Just relax and enjoy the show. Okay pops, please introduce us to these fine humanoids so we can sing with Clara the latest hit tune that climbed the chart in Europe as well as Latin America, 'Panamanian Party.'"

 

At this point Chloe who is sitting next to her dad then is getting ready to seek some revenge by hiding on her right hand, a tomato that she will use on one of the band member of the singing group "Becky And Her Raiders" Then Ronnie Moreno who is nicknamed "Pops" by his family and close friends is ready to introduce the band as the song "Let's Groove" is playing in the background.

 

Then Ronnie says to the crowd of teens "And now Moreno Promotions proudly present all the way from Panama to the U S and now making their singing debut in Paris, Becky And Her Raiders who are singing their tune in the company of Clara Nightengale. Let's give them a warm welcome."

 

Then Chloe says to herself as she is getting ready to hurl a tomato "This will teach that Moreno fool who is fooling with." Then as the tomato is hurled Ronnie ducks out of the way as Clara has the misfortune of getting hit in the face with the rotten tomato.

 

Clara as soon as she is struck with the rotten red tomato starts to cry tears of sadness as she whimpers "Sob. I wanted to give you guys a free video shoot for your entertainment. But...I feel like I have failed you." Then she drops the microphone in frustration as her red faces looks like she had been in a boxing match. Clara then runs away to her dressing room as Chloe has this huge smirk on her face that reads "I told you humanoids I get what I want."

 

Jacqueline then tells the audience "Now you think that I am responsible for this act? No way Jose. As for you Chloe, that is two strikes on you. As my husband would say 'One more strike and you will go to the pines with eggs on your face.' You have been warned." Chloe then sticks out her tongue behind Jacqueline's back as the band members are shocked about what happened.

Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl tells her band members "I have a feeling that the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface will be needed soon." All of the other band member then nod their heads in agreement.

In the meantime Hawk Moth is in his study has a plan to get the source of the powers of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir by having Clara play the role of his puppet which will be called "Frightengale" Stay tuned to this Lexicon channel for more hellraising stories.


	6. Hawk Moth find someone who is going to his bidding to get Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir's sources of their powers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chloe Bourgeois has this smirk on her face that she ruined the video shoot since she believes that she is the star of the video shoot that stars her singing idol Clara Nightengale should have hired her to do the video shoot instead of Marinette Dupain-Chang. The chaos is about to start.

While Clara runs to her dressing room very sad that her video shoot has been postponed on account of a brat named Chloe Bourgeois, Becky Botsford who is in the company of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" (or don't call me Gabby and Squirrel Girl) Squirrel they have a quick huddle (Like in American football) as Becky tells her band mates "If we know that Chloe is just a brat, we would have bought her a cake." The identical twins and Dee Dee have a good chuckle at Becky's remark.

At this Ronnie "Pops" Moreno tells the teens in the audience "Advice to Chloe Bourgeois is that my wife and myself are used to dodging baseballs, food, drinks and other flying objects. Just try another interruption of this video shoot and you will pay a heavy price since this video will be send via satellite to Panama. You are starting to be as popular as anyone who goes to a forbidden island in the Andaman Sea near India." Then Ronnie makes the slit throat gesture as Chloe starts to act sacred since if the video shoot of the brawl that happened earlier will be on the television show in Panama called "The Wild World Of Entertainment".

Then Clara runs into her dressing room crying her eyes out when Gabriel Agreste who is the father of Adrien Agreste goes into his study to turn into the villain known as Hawk Moth sees his chance to hire a person in Paris who when he or she gets angry or sad, he makes a deal with that person to get revenge of the persons that offended them by giving them powers to work for him to steal the sources of the powers of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir which are her earrings and Cat Noir's ring.

Hawk Moth then appears to Clara while she inside her dressing room crying "What did I do what angered Chloe?" Then Hawk Moth tells Clara "I see that you have invited those Yankees from North America who wanted to star in a video that would benefit both nations (America and France) but a spoiled brat crashed the show. I will give you the power to get some revenge. However you have to do something for me in return, get the sources of the powers of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir which are her earrings and his ring to me. Now will you be named Frightengale."

Then Clara changes into Frightengale while Becky and her band mates are running toward the dressing room of Clara when Becky tells her bandmates "Band mates, as that old saying in the television show that starred a man in a bat costume and a young teen that has a name of a bird, 'The worst is yet to come.'"

At this time Adrien who is in Cat Noir costume and his friend Marinette who is dressed in her polka dot red and black costume are fleeing the stage to change into their super hero personas behind a curtain while Frightenegale opens the door and stares at the band members of Becky And Her Raiders as she yells at them "Sorry kiddies, the Clara Nghtengale show has been cancelled. Now all of Paris is going to feel my wrath." 

Before Frightengale can use her microphone as a weapon, Gabrielle then throws her drum sticks she calls "Beats" at Frightengale's head area as she ducks of the way. 

Frightengale tells Gabrielle "You have bad aim, you missed me. Ugh!" The drumsticks then returns to the villain like a boomerang as Frightengale gets stunned for a few seconds as the girls run inside their dressing room while Frightengale holds her neck area as the drumsticks fly back to Gabrielle's hands as she catches them and give them a kiss for good luck.

Frightengale then says to the band members "Lucky for you I have bigger fish to fry. However you have made the list."

At this time Becky asks Gabrielle "How did you do that trick?"

Gabrielle tells Becky "Beats does this mind control trick to keep any of our enemies from attacking us when we are in our civilian attire. Come on it is time to save the show and maybe we will make on that television that plays in Panama called 'This week with the Lexicon Bandits.' which is a show for children about our adventures." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	7. Frightengale Attacks The Spoilers Of Her Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point Clara Nightengale who is a very popular artist in Europe that appeals to teenagers has changed into Frightengale by Hawk Moth after Clara's video shoot of her new hit single has been ruined by Chloe Bourgeois since Chloe is the president of the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Club. Now Chloe and her father Paris Mayor Andre Bourgeois are in the crosshairs of the wrath of their favorite artists.

While Frightengale has regained her wits after Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel used her drumsticks she calls "Beats" to distract Frightengale from attack Gabrielle and her band mates of the singing group "Becky And Her Raiders" who are Becky Botsford, Donna Moreno and Debi Moreno who at the time fled to their dressing room while Marinette Dupain-Chang who is secretly Miraculous Ladybug and Adrien Agreste who is secretly Cat Noir have hidden out of sight from the teenagers who have fled the stage to get into their super hero roles.

 

Frightengale then is flying with her super powers that were given to her by Hawk Moth who is secretly Gabrielle Agreste who is a businessman in Paris after he took advantage of Clara's sadness over her video shoot being crashed by Chloe Bourgeois is staring at the blonde teenager whose behavior is not well accepted by her classmates in school.

Chloe Bourgeois who at this time is so scared that when she tries to talk, she stutters like her statement "Who-who...are...you?"

Frighengale tell Chloe in a tone of anger "Why you little spoiled brat! I am your worse nightmare...Thanks to you and your old man, my chance to make a tribute for the people that you admire is down the drain. Time for you to face my wrath." Then Frightengale uses her microphone which contains the power to freeze a person dead in their tracks as Chloe tries to flee but it is too late as Chloe becomes a frozen statue of herself. 

Then Mayor Bourgeois who was trying to keep his distance from facing the wrath of Frightengale then runs toward his daughter when Frightengale tells the Mayor "Okay Mayor Bourgeois, thanks to you sticking up for your bratty little girl and ruining my tribute to the Parisian heroes, it is your turn to feel my wrath. Have one blast on me." Then the mayor gets frozen dead in his tracks as well as the fans of the show are trying to flee from the venue but Frightengale uses her powers to freeze them in their tracks.

At this time Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir show up on the scene as Miraculous Ladybug tells Frightengale "Frightengale now that have taken down the mayor and his daughter, why don't use that power of anger at me." 

Then Cat Noir tells his partner "What about me? What am I? Chopped Liver?"

Then Wordgirl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface who is riding her back tells the two Parisian heroes "Cat Noir, do not forget that this city does have emergency players in town. Namely myself, Captain Huggyface and drum roll please, my cousins the Isthmus Sisters and their family friend Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel. Let's them a Parisian warm welcome. Warm welcome. Get it?"

Then Debi Isthmus tells Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Why are you not responding? Your tongues did not get past customs at Marcos A Gelabert International Airport?" (In the former Canal Zone in Panama.

Panama Squirrel then tells the two Parisian heroes in a tone of sarcasm "It used to be called Albrook Air Force Station (AFS)."

Then Frightengale tells the group of super heroes "For your information, you dummies are in Paris France. I do not care about your knowledge of airports in Panama. Did you come to bore me with these trivia questions? Enough of the chatter. Now it is my time to batter you like drums." Then she uses her microphone weapon aimed at Miraculous Ladybug who is struck in her upper torso as she freezes dead in her tracks.

Cat Noir then yells at Frightengale "You fiend." How dare you do that to my partner? You will pay dearly for this heartless act."

Frightengale then tells Cat Noir "How much will you charge me to turn you into a frozen statue of yourself? Money is no object ." Then as Frightengale fires her microphone as Cat Noir's direction he manages to use his cat skills to flee that target zone.

In the meantime Ronnie "Pops" Moreno tells the teens who are fleeing the scene "Kids follow me. I have a handful of buses ready for you to flee the danger zone." At this time as Miraculous Ladybug is a frozen statue that is on the first floor Panama Squirrel then whispers to the statue of the Ladybug "Don't worry chica. Let me get you out of harms way while my mates and Cat Enhancement I mean Noir deal with this villainess.

As this chapter is about to end, the Isthmus Sisters are standing side by side next to Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface forming a human chain holding hands discuss strategy on how to stop the rampage of the villain who is under the spell of Hawk Moth. The questions that need to answered are, can Miraculous Ladybug be restored to her super hero self? Can the aliens from Lexicon work with a grieving Cat Noir? These question will have answers in the next chapter. Stay tuned at this Lexicon channel (Hey) I mean this super hero channel since the worst is yet to come.


	8. Paris, We Have A Villian Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Miraculous Ladybug is frozen in her tracks after Frightengale used her magic microphone on her for in her own words "Sticking her nose where it did not belong", Cat Noir who is the backup to Ladybug now has to lead the team against a victim of Frightengale who is the former Clara Nightengale who is under the spell of Hawk Moth who has given Frightengale the direct order to take the source of the two Parisian super heroes which is Miraculous Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring.

As Ronnie and his wife Jacqueline Moreno are having the teens who are attending the taping of a show that stars Clara Nightengale are fleeing the video shoot venue as fast as they can/ The kids who include Nino Lahitte who is a disc jockey at clubs in Paris as well as Sabrina Raincomprix who is the close friend of Chloe Bourgeois get onboard the charter bus that belongs to Ronnie as the Herp Albert And The Tijuana Brass song "Whipped Cream" are inside the bus as Nino asks Ronnie "What the name of the song?"

Ronnie replies "It is called 'Whipped Cream.' It is performed by Herp Albert And His Tijuana Brass. Do you like it?"

Nino replies "It is kind of irregular but I like it." The bus then leaves the venue where the video shooting has been delayed for a short while as Jacqueline who is driving the second school bus that has Luka Couffaine and Manon Chamack while the song by the band Chic called "A Warm Summer Night" is playing on a tape recorder. Manon asks Jacqueline "Just curious Miss Jacqueline. Are you by any chance the masked wrestler The Lady Raider? You look familiar without your mask on."(Manon is a closet Lady Raider fan since her shows from Fair City are played on French television on Saturday mornings. 

Jacqueline tells Manon "Guilty as charged young lady. Just hang on tight because as this song will be performed by the band that I manage which Becky And Her Raiders' This bus will take us to a safe place." Then Jacqueline uses her walkie talkie to tell Ronnie "Okay boss man, where to now?"

Ronnie replies "Destination the Eiffel Tower where there is a place to keep the kids safe and sound." Then Ronnie says "And away we go."

Meantime back at the venue where the battle was ready to take place, Frightengale at this time sees a human wall as Panama Squirrel, Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus are standing in front of Cat Noir who at this time is nearly in tears of sadness since he thinks that Miraculous Ladybug who is a frozen state of suspended animation asks the Lexicon Bandits "What is the idea of blocking my view of Frightengale? I want her to pay for what she did to my partner."

Wordgirl tells Cat Noir "Cool it buddy. We are waiting for Frightengale to make her next move, a great way to stop a villain is to use counter punch actions, when she makes a move to attack us who will be behind me as Huggy. I hope you are not afraid of heights." 

Cat Noir then thinks to himself "Great. I have to take a ride of Wordgirl's back while Frightengale is now coming at Wordgirl directly like a raging cow going after a matador." Cat Noir then is riding on her back as Frightengale shoots her special weapon the microphone as the heroine from Lexicon as she misses the target by a mile."

Wordgirl then tells Frightengale :"You have bad aim. If you to take Cat Noir down, you will have to hit a target first."

Then Panama Squirrel tells Wordgirl "Let us take this battle outside of this venue. It will make it easier to take down this villain that way." The other heroes then give the History Nut a thumbs up signal as they have broken their wall of protection as they fly outside as well as Wordgirl, Hugyface and Captain Huggyface dodge another shot from Frightengale as the frozen figures of Miraculous Ladybug, Andre Bourgeois and his daughter Chloe are still in suspended animation inside the venue.

Cat Noir then tells Wordgirl as he is still riding on her back, "Thank you Wordgirl for the ride, my head is clear now. I have my weapons to move from place to another. Come on Frightengale, you want me? Come get some."

Back in the home of Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth is angry that Frightengale has frozen Miraculous Ladybug in her tracks as tells her in a harsh tone "Frightengale, this is Hawk Moth. I gave you an order to get the sources of their powers which is the ring of Cat Noir and Ladybug's earrings. Do as you are told...or else...Ouch that noise ringing my years. It sounds...like a trumpet. Aaaaah! The pain. Where...is ...it...coming from?"

Then Debi Isthmus who is the possession of her trumpet called "Louisa" uses her sixth sense to distract Hawk Moth by blowing a high note from her trumpet that possess a sound wave to attack any of her enemies in battle. Debi tells Frightengale "Never mind the enemy across you. Worry about the relief pitcher that will make this battle on the level." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug. Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!


	9. The Battle Outside The Studio Venue Is Starting To Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hawk Moth has been taken out of the equation by Debi Isthmus using her trumpet she calls "Louisa" a sour note to keep outside interference from happening, Frightengale is realizing that she is biting off more than she can new facing Cat Noir and the Lexicon Bandits in a battle since Frightengale is finding out that trying to take down the aliens is tougher than a chokehold from a male professional wrestler.

At this time Frightengale tells Cat Noir as well as his mates who are Wordgirl, her monkey mentor Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are in the top of the venue where the video shoot was supposed to happen.

Frightengale tries to contact Hawk Moth who is the villain who is insisting that her assignment was to take the ring of Cat Noir and the earrings of Miraculous Ladybug which are the source of their super powers so he can rule the world. The problem is that Hawk Moth is still holding his ears with his two hands to express the pain of hearing a C note from Debi's trumpet "Louisa" which is kind of a dog whistle but it works on villains as a way to distract them from battle for a short period of time.

Hawk Moth at this time is saying to himself "Why that brat! Just because she has that silly golden trumpet that has me in a daze with my ears ringing like bells. She will pay for this if I have to enter the battle field myself." 

Wordgirl then asks Debi Isthmus "I just want to ask one query?"

Debi asks her cousin "Okay, Fire away." Then Wordgirl was getting ready for Huggy to be part one of the battle tactics called the Monkey Throw when Debi says to her cousin "I meant proceed."

Wordgirl "Does Louisa work on ending this battle against Frightengale?"

Debi answers "No it does not end this battle. The only reason I played a C Note was to distract Hawk Moth from sticking his nose into our business. Now on with the show."

Then Cat Noir hurls his sword toward Frightengale who uses her skills to jump over the sword and she is able to land a solid right hand punch at the jaw of the male cat character as he suffers a stinging sensation on his chin when he utters "I am about to black out. That monster hit me where...it...hurts...ahhhh." Cat Noir who at this point is about to pass out then is flying to the ground from a height of about 100 feet when Wordgirl then flies toward the cat who is out cold from a height on 40 feet.

Wordgirl then catches Cat Noir in the air as she gently places the out cold cat heroes to the ground as Wordgirl asks Panama Squirrel to watch over him while she, Huggy as well as Donna and Debi will try to take out Frightengale. The sword than comes back to Donna Isthmus who tells Frightengale "Now it is your time to take a dose of your own medicine." Then Donna takes a swing at Frightengale as she leaps over the sword and attempts to take out Donna by swinging a haymaker from her right hand that misses as Donna ducks out of the way and then she lands a solid right hand in the midsection of Frightengale who grunts from the blow.

Frightengale then tries to flee the scene as she tells the heroes "Ladies, I am leaving the battle scene for now. You can come after me or deal with the fallen heroes in this venue sight. The decision is yours. Well?" 

Then Wordgirl uses her Lexicon tracer which she carries on her belt and she hurls it to Frightengale's back. Then Wordgirl whispers to Lexicon Bandits "Follow her. This venue is too dangerous for us to battle them. Let Huggy and myself find a way to revive the kayoed heroes, I will join you shortly."

Then Donna says to Frightengale "The answer is that we will continue our battle. Let us say the best venue for us to battle will be near the Eiffel Tower."

Frightengale tells the Lexicon Bandits "I accept your challenge. Your defeat will be a moment in time that will mean your destruction."

At this time since Cat Noir has passed out, all of a sudden he returns to being Adrien Agreste. At this point Captain Huggyface then goes inside the venue where he uses his karate chops on all of the ice blocks as all of a sudden Miraculous Ladybug awakens from her sleep as well as Chloe Bourgeois and her dad Andre Bourgeois wake up as Miraculous Ladybug tells Chloe in a tone of anger "I still hate your guts. Thanks to you , we are all in a huge mess."

Then Chloe yells "A monkey! Aghhh! I am scared of monkeys" as Chloe jumps into Miraculous Ladybugs arms as she is being cradled by the heroine that she admires

Captain Huggyface then tells Chloe "This never happened to yours truly." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug. .


	10. The Media arrive at the Eiffel Tower to witness the showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Miraculous Ladybug and Chloe Bourgeois have recovered from Frightengale's weapon that froze them, Wordgirl and her mates are in a venue near the Eiffel Tower to settle the score against Frightenegale who has been brain washed by Hawk Moth since the alter ego of the villain Clara Nightengale was sad that her tribute video to the Parisian heroes were wrecked by Chloe and her dad the Mayor Of Paris.

As Chloe Bourgeois is scared of see Captain Huggyface who is a space monkey and Wordggirl's mentor gives Chloe a mean look after Miraculous Ladybug has kissed the captain for freeing her and Chloe, Miraculous Ladybug then asks Captain Huggyface in a tone of concern "Would you please free Mayor Bourgeois from his sleep?"

Captain Huggyface then tells Miraculous Ladybug "Of course my lady. Age before beauty." Then the captain makes around three knife edged chops to the block of ice where the Mayor was trapped in as he came to his senses and says to Captain Huggyface in a cheery tone "Thank you. Person who I have not seen before?"

Miraculous Ladybug tells the Mayor "His name is Captain Huggyface. He used his knowledge of the martial arts to free you. Captain I understand you can lead me to the battle venue is."

Huggyface tells Miraculous Ladybug "Just give me a ride on your back. I will lead you to my leader."

Then Chloe says to her dad "How could you thank that filthy monkey for assisting you. You want me to..." Miraculous Ladybug then hurls a peanut size weapon from her breast pocket to shut up Chloe as she flies away from Captain Huggyface using her wielder to travel to the Eiffel Tower area where Wordgirl and her crew are in waiting so they take on Frightengale and stop her crime wave.

Adrien Agreste at this time realizes what has happened as he passed out from the blow to his anatomy from Frightengale as he says "I am back to being Adrien once again.

Then Plagg tells his partner "You friend is flying toward the Eiffel Tower. I suggest we run to the area and change back into Cat Noir discreetly." Then Adrien does what Plagg tells him what to do as the distance from the venue is about a few blocks away.

As Frightengale arrives at the Eiffel Tower area she sees Ronnie Moreno, his wife Jacqueline and the kids who managed to escape the venue where the music video was supposed to have played using cameras to take her picture while she poses for the camera before the Lexicon Bandits and Miraculous Ladybug were to arrive.

Frightengale tells the parents of the Moreno twins "Take all of the pictures you want. I am afraid that your super heroes will not show up to battle me."

Then out of the blue Miraculous Ladybug who in the company of Wordgirl, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and Isthmus Squirrel are near the musical villain as Miraculous Ladybug returns Captain Huggyface to his student as Ladybug tells Nightengale "What is the old saying again? It ain't over until it's over. Frightengale I am back and I have brought some company."

Frightengale then tells Ladybug "I thought that cats have nine lives. Not ladybugs."

Miraculous Ladybbug says "Flattery will get you nowhere. Put up your dukes. It is time to fight." Wordgirl and her crew just stay away from the fight since they figure that if Miraculous Ladybug gets in trouble, then one of the crew members will take over in a one on one battle.

As the crowd starts to make its way to the venue, suddenly a few reporters from the Paris television and radio media start to show up to cover the fight. Frightengale then fires her weapon from her microphone at Miraculous Ladybug who dodges the blow but the blow comes close to hitting Panama Squirrel who gets out of the way rapidly by diving to her left while in flight.

Then Miraculous Ladybug throws her yo-yo at the villain who gets struck in the top of her noggin as she takes three steps back. Frightengale tells the female hero from Paris "A lucky shot . Is that all that you have? I am not impressed."

Back at the Agreste home Hawk Moth then tells Frightengale "Get her earrings. When Cat Noir appears, get his ring as well." At this time Hawk Moth is wearing ear plugs to avoid the Debi trumpet blow.

Then Miraculous Ladybug hurls a right hand to the jaw of Frightengale who then throws a haymaker at the Parisian heroine who loses her balance from grabbing the steel girders and is about to fall down about 250 feet to the ground below when Donna Isthmus catches the heroine before she would have seriously injured from the impact of the cement below.

Donna says to Miraculous Ladybug as she catches the heroine "Te tengo chica. (I got you girl.) Be careful with this villain." Then Miraclous Ladybug then thanks Donna who whispers in Miraclous Ladybug "Just use the battle tactic called 'Ain't No Stopping Us Now' it will rock her world."

Then Miraculous Ladybug then hurls her yo-yo toward Frightengale that sends her to woozy land. Since Frightengale has gotten woozy from the blow, Miraculous Ladybug then uses her special weapon to end the battle since the darkness that surrounded the mind of Frightengale suddenly went away into space. More to come. I do no own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	11. End The Season With A Musical Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the powers of evil have left the area near the Eiffel Tower where the local media carried the brief battle between the Lexicon Bandits and Frightengale, the pop singer who goes by the name Clara Nightengale and her legion of fans are stunned that the local heroine Miraculous Ladybug and her partner Cat Noir have earned the love of their fans once again. However since the show must go on, the change in venue from a club to a tourist attraction for the farewell show.

While Frightengale has returned to her old self the pop artist Clara Nightengale once again, Hawk Moth who as this time has placed cotton on his years to sell the effect of Debi Isthmus trumpet note that had him reeling from the pain of the C note then says to himself as his plan to take over the world has been halted for now says "Darn it. Those pesky kids from Lexicon have decided to interfere in my plans. Not to worry, more targets for me to take down in the near future."

Then Plagg who is the adviser to Cat Noir/Adrien Agreste tells Adrien "I guess the services of Cat Noir are not needed since the battle is over."

Adrien tells Plagg " I do not think so. Ever since my pep talk with Ronnie Moreno, wearing the costume and the mask will be good for me to join this jam session."

Then Nadja Chamack does a quick interview with Miraculous Bug as she asks "What this your toughest battle in your life?" 

Miraculous Ladybug responds to the question "It was a real tough battle. I want to thank the Lexicon Bandits and Cat Noir wherever he is for helping me out." Then Miraculous Ladybug starts to hear partner Tikki whispers to her "It is for you to come back as your alter ego." The Parisian heroine tells Nadja "I hate to leave you now. I...I am needed to assist the Lexicon Bandits...uh find a nice hamburger place for us to eat. Bye." Then Miraculous Ladybug uses her yo-yo to fly away toward an empty area where she meets Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel.

Panama tells Ladybug who at this time turns back to being Marinette Dupain-Cheng "Okay chica. We assisted your partner, Chloe and the Mayor Of Paris. Time for you to even the score and wear that costume so we do a song for these people."

Marinette asks Panama "Is the plan for us to sing 'Panama Party'?"

Panama tells Marinette "Of course but we have to warm up the audience to our previous hit song called 'In A Big Country' and 'Can't Stop The Heroes' (A parody of the song "Can't Stop The Music") Now I will cover for you while I will give you your costume. Do not worry about Chloe and her pappy trying to crash the show. If they try to stop the video shoot, we will just threaten to walk out. The audience will be so angry, that the Lady Raider will be saying 'Deja vu all over again." 

Marinette asks Panama "What does that supposed to mean?"

Panama then tells Marinette "Oh I guess you do not watch professional wrestling on television. The unwritten rule of Lady Raider is that she is no supposed to lose any wrestling match by pin fall in the Colonial Fair City Stadium. The fans would attack her opponent. Now let me change to being Gabrielle Squirrel once again. History lesson learned." Then she becomes her alter ego that is wearing white short pants and her navy blue jacket that reads on her back "USA". 

Back at the venue which is near the Eiffel Tower, Jacqueline Moreno who is the manager of the musical band "Becky And Her Raiders" tells the audience which is mostly teens "Now the moment you have been waiting for. First of all I want to thank everyone who came to this show as well as Mayor Bourgeois who has granted us permission (winks) to do our hit records. Without any further delay here is Clara Nightengale who will be singing her hit songs with her guest stars 'Becky And Her Raiders' the songs from her collection of songs as well as Becky's group. Let us give them a Parisian welcome." 

The crowds roars its approval as soon as the song plays in the loudspeakers "The Midnight Express" song as Chloe who at this time is handcuffed to Detective Robert Squirrel so Chloe wont't put her foot in her mouth to crash the show.

Detective Squirrel tells Mayor Bourgeois and Officer Raincomprix who are sitting next to him "Sorry for the handcuffs on Chloe. I use this trick to tame anyone who tries me to play bad cop during huge events. Right Chloe?"

Chloe then replies to Detective Squirrel "You have made your point loud and clear. At least no one can say that you are a cruel cop." As the song "That's The Way I Like It" plays in the stage with Clara dancing to the tune like a ballerina, this story comes to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> The end notes is that even though 70s and 80s music is not that popular today to teens, it is the music that may have had some controversial lyrics but it was fun to dance to. As for Chloe, whoever made her a super hero with that bratty attitude needs to wake up. Finally thank you all for your support. Happy New Year. Coming up next the Batman and Robin have to chase down Mister Freeze who kidnaps a beauty queen in Gotham City.


End file.
